


BTS - Suga discovers your / his girlfriend's tattoo

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [24]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: [Just a short, cute late night conversation style scenario…AN: Although this can be enjoyed on its own, it is part of our headcanon universe and takes place a few hours after the Suga visits your apartment for the first time / fingers you while on your period scenario which you may wish to read first .The scenario also references events which happened in 7 Minutes in Heaven (where he first met his girlfriend) and You visit his apartment for the first time / he gives you oral]





	BTS - Suga discovers your / his girlfriend's tattoo

Yoongi’s eyes met yours as you opened the bedroom door. He was perched on the bed covers as you had left him, propped up against the headboard. You stepped past the small pile of takeaway pizza boxes on the carpet and joined him on the double bed. You had gotten dressed in the bathroom following your brief shower, pulling on a pair of striped pyjama shorts and a strappy grey top. It wasn’t that you were insecure about your body per se, at least no more than most people, but you didn’t quite feel ready to let Yoongi see you completely nude, especially not under the unflattering light of the energy saving lightbulb which glowed overhead. 

Your hair was still wet and you reached over to your bedside table to grab your hairbrush. You combed your black locks back and tied it quickly into a ponytail before sitting beside Yoongi. He wrapped his arms around you as you settled on the paisley patterned sheets, turning his body into yours and resting his head on the swell of your breasts. He reached out for your hand and slipped his fingers through yours easily. 

“You smell nice.” He murmured, his voice a little muffled against the grey fabric of your pyjama top.

You found yourself smirking from above him. “Thanks. It’s just Nivea.” 

You felt his shoulders shrug a little against you and you pressed your lips to his dark hair. “Are you tired?” 

“I’m always tired.” He let out a breathy laugh before turning his face to look up at you. “But no…not really.” His expression was incredibly soft and tender as he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to your bottom lip. 

You reached out to gently touch the side of his face as he pulled away. “I had a good time today. Even if the film was shit.” 

Yoongi grinned in reply. “It was shit wasn’t it?” 

“I don’t think 007 needs to be worried about competition.” You said; your voice dry as you sneaked your spare arm loosely around Yoongi’s shoulders, cradling him against you. 

“Mmm.” Yoongi muttered in agreement as he shifted slightly, moving his head to look down at your bare feet at the foot of the bed as you brushed them casually against his clothed pair. 

“I didn’t realise you had a tattoo.” He said after a moment. Your eyes automatically followed his downwards to your right foot. The black lotus flower surrounded by a trail of black swirls started on the side of your foot spreading to the top, the pattern finishing near your toes. You let out a small laugh and wiggled your toes. 

“Shit isn’t it?” You heard him let out the tiniest laugh in reply, his chest moving against your stomach. “I got it when I was eighteen. I don’t really have an excuse…” You unwrapped your arm from around his petite frame and pushed him away from you gently as you moved onto your side, facing away from him. “This too…” You continued, pulling up the hem of your grey top to reveal your lower back. You felt Yoongi’s fingers brush the area just above the top of your shorts gently, slightly to the left of your lower spine. You had gotten the butterfly at your friend, Angel’s suggestion five months after starting university. 

“Did it hurt?” You heard him ask from behind you. 

You shook your head. “Not much.” He moved his hand away slowly and you pulled the edge of your pyjama top back down and rolled back around so you were face to face with the man beside you. You half-expected him to protest at your claim, to tell you that the tattoo wasn’t that bad. He simply smiled and pecked your lips, however, and you felt glad. His left hand moved to your covered hip and stroked it absently, running along the side of your stomach and up your ribs. You sighed, feeling content. There was a few minutes silence between you enjoyed the gentle feeling of his palm against your body. You had slipped your hand between your bodies to find his spare one.

“I’m glad you brought me a drink.” You eventually muttered, your voice low and quiet. 

“When?” He asked. 

“At Angel’s party when you came to say goodbye and asked me for my number.” You brushed your thumb over his knuckles. “I didn’t think you liked me, in the closet…” 

He shook his head a little. “I didn’t think you liked me.” 

You let out a small laugh, without much humour. “I didn’t. Not at first…” 

“What changed?” 

“I don’t know.” You went quiet for a moment, thinking. “Maybe when I mentioned how Yu-Jin gets upset at parties, and you knew who I was talking about.” You didn’t have to explain why that was. You hated to say it out loud, but your friend, who was on the autistic spectrum, was often ignored by most men, particularly when in social situations where she tended to shy away from the limelight. 

“Oh.” He didn’t need to elaborate. You knew he was more observational than most people. He had known you interned at a record studio during your second year of university, for instance and that your drink of choice was whisky and coke, without you telling him. He had also known that you were on your period, earlier that evening.

You smirked at his blank expression, and decided to push things a little further. Your eyes automatically shifted away from his face, to look down at your feet, at the bottom of the bed. “And I liked it when you went down on me.” You felt yourself blush as your cheeks heated up. 

He let out a breathy laugh but said no more; you glanced up quickly and observed that his usually pale skin had also reddened a little. 

You pushed on, your lips curled in an embarrassed smile. “Do you always give girls oral on the second date?” 

He grinned in reply, flashing his gums and white teeth in a self-conscious smile. “No.” He slowly moved his eyes up to meet yours. “Just you.” 

You met his gaze, trying to keep a straight face but failing. “That’s good to know.” Your voice was laced with mirth as you leaned in to kiss him once more. His lips met yours gently, closing down against your lower lip and kissing you once, slowly, before pulling away. 

“I’m still full from the pizza.” You complained quietly, changing the subject and moving one hand to rub your swollen stomach. 

“Me too.” He replied, moving his hand on top of yours and stroking your knuckles gently. “I put the leftovers on a plate in the fridge when you went in the shower. We could have them for breakfast.” 

You nodded. “Classy.” 

He grinned in reply, pecking your lips and snuggling his body against yours once more.


End file.
